1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temporary housing frame for maintaining the shape of a tent or a shelter to screen rain, wind or sun light, and more particularly, to a temporary housing frame capable of forming a roof having a slope by an assembly of link members of a respectively different length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a general temporary housing frame such as a tent capable of being assembled or disassembled, a link structure is sequentially and repeatedly formed between two adjacent supporting columns among four supporting columns each located at four corners in which rod members each having the same length are crossed at its center and connected to each supporting column. Also, a separate central supporting member for forming a ceiling portion is installed in the inner center of the space formed by the four supporting columns. Such a conventional temporary housing frame will be described in more detail with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional temporary housing frame and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view showing a leg and a slider fixing unit in the conventional temporary housing frame.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional temporary housing frame is comprised of at least two supporting columns 10 formed of a multi-stage rod member the length of which can telescopically increase or decrease by being pushed into or pulled out by a user, in which each supporting column includes a leg fixing unit 11 for stopping the rod member from being drawn out by the pulling and from being restored to the original position by its gravitational weight. The conventional temporary housing frame also includes a link member 20 which is sequentially and repeatedly connected between the two adjacent supporting columns 10 and can be folded with or unfolded from each other, in which rod members 20A and 20B each having the same length are crossed at its center and connected to each supporting column 10, and a slider 31 which can slide up and down along each supporting column 10 in order to fix both ends of the link member 20 to the corresponding supporting column 10. The upper portions of the slider 31 and the supporting column 10 are formed to be congruent with holes formed in the end portions of the rod members 20A and 20B of the link member 20 so that a pin connection is possible. Also, a slider fixing unit 12 is provided on the supporting column 10 for stopping the slider 31 from being again descendent by its gravitational weight. As shown in FIG. 2, an elastic protrusion of a hemispherical shape which is drawn into the supporting column 10 by the depression of the user and protruded by its own elasticity is provided in the slider fixing unit 12 and the leg fixing unit 11, and a stopper hole 13 is formed on the slider 31 and the supporting column 10 respectively in order to be fitted into or from the elastic protrusion. Also, a separate central supporting member 40 formed of a rod member of a certain length is provided between the adjacent supporting columns 10 or in the central portion of the space made by all the supporting columns 10 in order to form a ceiling portion of the tent and is combined with a subordinate member 40A.
Thus, the conventional temporary housing frame as described above has only a function of simply folding and unfolding the link member in which two rod members of the same length are crossed to each other. As a result, the conventional temporary housing frame necessarily requires a separate central supporting member and a subordinate member to form a ceiling portion, which causes increase of production cost as well as the working hours in fabrication and assembly. Since only the central portion in the conventional temporary housing frame is supported to form a ceiling portion, it is difficult to firmly and persistently maintain the shape of the temporary housing frame, to thereby cause use efficiency of the space to lower in view of the utility of the space.